kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra
Terra (also known as the "Armored Youth", "Lingering Sentiment", the "Enigmatic Soldier" or the "Enigmatic Knight") is a character from the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, although he makes his first true appearance as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. He is the tallest and assumed to be the oldest of the three Keyblade knights; the other two are companions Aqua and Ven. He will be portrayed by Ryotaro Okiayu, who previously voiced Setzer (a character originally from Final Fantasy VI) in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cinematics At the end of Kingdom Hearts II, a secret movie called "The Gathering" can be unlocked if certain conditions are met in the game. In the opening of the secret trailer, Terra, in his knight's armor seems to be standing triumphantly, holding his massive Keyblade behind his back. He then notices something from off screen and jumps down. As he walks away, the object he was standing on blows away into dust (the object might be a twighlight thorn nobody). As Terra walks to the middle of the crossroads, Aqua appears from another direction, along with Ven appearing in the opposite. Three keyblades lie in the center : Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn and Mickey's Kingdom Key. Terra picks up the Kingdom Key while Aqua picks up Mickey's Kingdom Key and Ven picks up Way to the Dawn. Then they all notice a shadowed figure off in the distance. In the "Birth By Sleep" cinematic, unlocked at the end of Final Mix+, the story is continued; the three are portrayed as the protagonists against Master Xehanort and his companion, and he, like the others, wields a keyblade. He begins the battle by rushing at Master Xehanort, but the old man avoids him by separating himself from the others with a makeshift cliff. Terra is hit by a blast of lightning from the old man's guardian, but ignores him to pursue Master Xehanort. He is at first unable to reach the man because of the cyclone of keyblades, but after being aided by Aqua's magic, he is able to reach the man's cliff and attack him. The old man, wielding a keyblade of his own, is able to fend him off with a freezing spell. Once the old man gets a hold of Ven, a younger knight, Terra is thrown off the cliff by the keyblade cyclone, ending his involvement in the struggle. He is seen one last time after the appearance of Kingdom Hearts, when he pulls off his helmet to gaze up at it. His face and his reaction to the appearance of Kingdom Hearts, which turns his eyes yellow, have given rise to much speculation among fans, who have connected him to Saïx and no concrete connection has been made by Nomura. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Terra will be featured as a player character. He also has been revealed to know Fire and Blizzard magic. He is thought to have the ability to fly/glide, for his position is certain screen shots show him in a stance that is similar to Sora's, when he is gliding. He is revealed to be the strongest of the trio, using powerful striking hits. He is also known to have some as-yet-unknown connection with Maleficent. In early promos to "KH:BBS", Terra was searching for Master Xehanort, only to have feelings of betrayal when he finally finds him. During combat, Terra uses swift, powerful strikes. He'll also have access to a Fatal mode and a FireBlazer mode. He also knows Ars Arcanum. Trivia *While Terra's name means 'earth' in Latin, Riku's name means 'land'. Any connection between the two is un-confirmed, however similar name meanings also apply with Sora/Ven and Kairi/ Aqua. *Terra is speculated to have some connection to Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII, similar to the speculated connection between Reno and Axel, largely due to Terra's appearance being very similar to Zack Fair's in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', including spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. *Terra's hairstyle is similar to that of Xehanort. Also, at the end of ''Birth By Sleep, his eyes turn yellow, much like Saïx.However, as flashbacks in Kingdom Hearts II reveal, Xehanort had brown eyes as opposed to Terra's blue eyes, and any change in Terra's hair color is unmentioned, leaving fans baffled as to what connection Terra has to Xehanort if any, although it is possible that his hair has simply gone goldish white naturally. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Birth by Sleep Category:Characters Category:Travelers de:Terra (KH) Video